


Revealed

by ElmOak1991



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmOak1991/pseuds/ElmOak1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Siren reveals that Dean is in love with Cas, and Cas is in love with Dean. One-shot from a prompt i read on Destiel Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed

**Disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural or its characters. All credit go to the wonderful creators** **of Supernatural and its actors.**

 

"I'm starving," Dean said, sitting at the small table in the motel room. It was like every other motel they've stayed at. Two beds. One table, and two chairs. There was also mini fridge and a TV. This room had light blue walls that were peeling; revealing the previous pink wall behind it. The lighting was dim, but bright enough for them to do their job.

"This is crazy. I mean, why would she go into the lake if she can't swim?" Sam asked, pondering over their latest victim. He looked up at Dean who was watching him like he was waiting for an answer. "What?" Sam asked after a moment of silence.

"Dude, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Dean stood, looking over to Cas, who was sitting on the corner of the bed closes to them.

"Dean, we have a serious problem here. This is our fourth victim this week. And there were four last week. Wherever is doing this isn't slowing down." Sam brushed his hair from his face in irritation.

"I can go get food while you two try to figure this out," Cas volunteered, getting up. He smiled at Sam, before looking over at Dean. His smile grew despite him trying not to. He couldn't help the way he felt for Dean. He just knew that there was something about Dean that made his heart race and his stomach flutter.

"You're the man, Cas," Dean said, clasping his shoulder, before walking off in the direction of the bathroom.

Cas watched him for a moment before leaving. He saw a hamburger place a few miles back, and already knew what each of them would want. A bacon burger for Dean, and a chicken salad for Sam.

"Okay. So something out there is convincing these people to off themselves. Why?" Dean asked, rejoining Sam at the table.

"I don't know. For jollies? Because they can?" Sam shook his head. "Ashley Dune lit herself on fire. Her boyfriend said he heard her talking to someone, and when he made it down the stairs she was on fire. She died in the ambulance."

"Okay?" Dean asked. He already knew that. "What's your point?"

"One of the EMTs said she kept saying the name Adam. The guy assumed she was asking for her boyfriend, but the boyfriend's name is Josh."

"Okay, so she wanted someone else." Dean shrugged, and picking up a file and began to read it.

"Hmm," Dean said after a while. "Shawn Base was telling his brother that Sarah told him to do it. That she needed him to do it. Sarah was Shawn's wife, who died three years ago."

"Yeah and here," Sam said, giving Dean another file. "Lacy White told EMTs that Angle made her do it. But her sister Laura swore that the person who murdered her sister was Joseph Grant, her husband who should be overseas. He's Vet, and when investigators looked into it, they found that Joseph was where he was ordered to be overseas. So there is no way he was here."

"So…people are seeing their loved ones." Dean stated.

Sam stood and started pacing the room. "Maybe. I feel like I've read something like this but… A siren! A creature that lures their victims to death. And what better way to do that then portray their loved ones? We've dealt with one before."

The motel door opened then, and Cas stepped into the room. He had an odd expression on his face as his eyes roamed the room.

"Oh man, where is it?" Dean groaned. Cas had forgotten the food, and Dean's stomach let out a loud growl.

"See. This is wh…" Dean stood in a panic once he got a glimpse of Sam's face. He was looking at Cas with a look of horror on his face with sorrowful eyes. He seemed to be frozen where he stood.

"Sam?" Dean asked, concern thick in his tone. He went to his brother, unsure about what was going on.

Sam didn't take his eyes off Cas. All he did was whisper the name "Jess."

"Sam, that's Cas," Dean replied, giving Sam a little shake.

Sam shook his head back and forth. "Dean I swear to you that this is Jess," Sam said, weakly. God. How was she here? Why? Was this real? He shook from head to toe has he took her in. If this was a dream, it felt so real. His heart ached as he tried to make sense of this.

"You two are a problem. Usually I take time with my prey, but it looks like I will just kill you swiftly."

Dean laughed. "What the hell are you talking about, Cas."

"Dean it's the Siren!" Sam said, as Dean just missed a blow from Cas.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean replied. "Cas, what's the matter with you?"

"Dean. He's the Siren!" Sam was able to say, before he received a blow to the head. He fell to the floor, his head spinning for a moment. It was the strangest thing to see Jess be so violent. Though it wasn't technically Jess.

"Cas listen to me. I don't know what has gotten into you, but you have to fight it," Dean said, trying to reason with him.

Cas tilted his head as an unfamiliar sneer crossed Cas' face. "Oh how fun it is when they don't even know their own hearts." There was a sound of a giggle that wasn't Cas'. "I can feel your desire. I know what's hidden deep. You're in love with your angel, but you wouldn't dare admit it. Not even to yourself." The Siren emphasized the 'F' at the end of 'Yourself.'

Dean shook his head, trying to deny what the Siren was saying, but it was staring him right in the face. Literally. The one thing he kept hidden deep, _deep_ down was brought to light, and he knew it. Before he had time to think further, he found himself flying through the air, then it was lights out as he crashed into the wall.

The Siren turned to Sam, who stood with a bronze dagger in his hand. He stood there, trembling. God it looked just like Jess. Every detail was spot on. From the curl of her hair, to the curves of her body. She just smiled at him, waiting for him to make his move. He intended to kill her, but he was frozen. How could he kill something that looked like Jess?

She made a sound that sounded like a short chuckle. "You can't do it Sam. You can't kill me. Not again. Not after what you did to me."

"No, I didn't kill you. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did, Sam. It did, and you blame yourself. You always have. The guilt has kept you awake at night. It had choked you until you couldn't breathe. Is it your fault, Sam? Did you kill your sweet beloved, Jess?"

"No." He answered fiercely. "But I am going to kill you!" He ran at her, still unable to help the shaking.

"No!" Said a voice that wasn't there before. On second Sam was attacking the Siren, and the next thing he knew, Cas was tackling him. They fell to the floor between the beds. The dagger being thrown from Sam's grip. "What the hell are you doing Sam?" Cas asked. "Why are you attacking Dean?"

"What?" Sam asked. Was Cas in love with Dean too? He was shocked to learn that Dean was in love with Cas, but he was also surprised to learn that Cas returned those feelings. Did they know about each other? "Cas, that's a Siren. It's not Dean," Sam said.

The Siren laughed as it stalked toward them. "Oh it's been a joy messing with you." It went to make the kill, but out of now where the Siren cried out, and returned to its original form. It let out another scream before popping out of existence.

Dean threw the dagger down. "There's that," he said, unsure what else to say. He had just learned that Cas felt for him the way he felt for Cas. He walked over, giving Sam a hand. Cas was already on his feet.

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam. He was looking a bit pale.

"Yeah. It just feel a little raw," Sam replied. "I think we better pack and head out. I'm sure the noise has caught someone's attention."

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

They packed quickly in silence, but Dean was well aware of Cas' gaze. He knew they would have to talk about it. He wasn't going to be able to put this cat back in its bag. They all got into the car, and drove off. In the review mirror, Dean could see cops pulling into the Motel parking lot.

About an hour later Dean pulled into an all-night diner. The food Cas had brought back to the motel was ruined in the fight. Dean turned off baby, and looked over at Sam, who nodded and got out of the car quickly.

Dean sat in silence for what felt like forever as he struggled to find words. He heard Cas open the car door and then close it behind him, before opening the passenger door and getting in. Dean could barely see Cas' features in the dim light coming from the diner. Say something stupid! Dean thought to himself.

Cas took Dean's hand and gave it a squeeze. It was such a small gesture, but it made all the difference in the world. It was more than just a touch. Cas knew Dean was at a loss for words, and this was his way of saying they didn't need the words. They both knew what was in their hearts.

Dean squeezed Cas' hand in return, and the smile Cas gave him was breathtaking. Dean brought Cas' Hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. He lowered their hands so they were resting on the seat.

"Let's eat," Cas said, even though he didn't eat.

"Yeah, Let's eat," Dean responded. They both got out of the car, and started for the door. Cas' hand twitched next to Dean's. He wanted to take it, but wasn't sure if Dean would let him in public. Dean took Cas hand Just as they entered.

Sam watched them as they approached, a smile on his face. Dean looked a little uncomfortable and a little unsure, but Cas was beaming.

"What?" Dean asked defensively, as they sat.

"Nothing," Sam replied with a shrug.

"Shut up," Dean said, picking up his menu.

"I didn't say anything," Sam retorted.

"Well can you not say something somewhere else?" Dean asked. Sam's smiling made him feel weird.

"Look," Sam said after a moment. "I'm just letting you know that I'm behind you. That's all."

Dean cleared his throat. "Thanks." He took Cas' hand again, grinning himself. He might not understand it, and he might not know exactly how to handle the way he feels for Cas, but one thing he did know for sure was he liked holding Cas' hand.

 

**Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks :D**


End file.
